Confusion
by Katana-Zero
Summary: Mitsuru attempts sorting out his thoughts when he wakes up one morning. After much confusion, he finally comes to a conclusion. One-shot.


Confusion

By: Katana-Zero

Disclaimer: Me no own Crescent Moon. Own plot, but not characters.

Yes, this is a one-shot! But it just may turn into a multi-fic, who knows?

Note from me- Hey all! This is officially my first fic, and I'm quite sure that it sucks rotting dead donkey dick. Eww… bad images there. Sorry about that. Anyway, this was originally just a lil idea that I concocted while shoveling my driveway this morning. Now, it's a bit longer than was intended, I believe it's a mere 900 words or so. I'll definitely post more Crescent Moon fics soon, but I'm jus' trying this out to get the feel of things, I'm 13 years old and lack major writing experience. I know- this is probably nothing compared to the great works of imagination and comedy that are in this category, but I hope you'll give this one a chance.

::Waves banner in front of reader::

Don't forgot to review after you're finished reading! I'd love to know your thoughts!

Okies, here goes…

**Confusion**

Everything was relatively quiet. The birds weren't singing, and all was quiet downstairs at the bar. The curtains swayed invitingly with the soft breeze, gently flowing above the plush carpet. Sunlight was streaming through the window, bringing warmth to everything it fell upon. 'Everything', including a certain brown eyed teen. The alarm went off in its usual, both functional and irritating tone. Mitsuru flipped the switch off lazily, and slipped his hand behind his head. So much had been going on lately. Recent events had left him feeling really confused and he wasn't sure what to expect next. To make matters worse, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Truthfully, he had lost touch of everything that had happened in the last day or so.

The more he thought of it, the more perplexed he became. He couldn't make sense of his thoughts, and tried to think of things other than that tangled mess and the Teardrops they had yet to retrieve. He knew the others were up by now- the others being, Misoka, Akira, and Nozomu. But he could really care less about the bar and all them at the moment. Something far more complex invaded his thoughts.

_'Get out of here! There's no way in hell I'd want you to move in!'_

_'Look, if you don't want to do this, then go the hell home! Otherwise, stop making such damn pathetic faces like that!'_

_'I'm only here to repay a debt.'_

_'Yeah right. Whatever… looooser.'_

_'Hey… is there something you're not telling us?'_

_'You did that to me before. You sang that song to me before, remember?'_

He had always doubted her. He didn't know what it was, but he just never wanted to believe her. Mahiru was a human… and he hated humans. All of them, no exceptions. Right? He sighed and glanced at the clock. 7:26. He couldn't keep his mind off _her_, and it was slowly driving him insane. Despite how rude he'd been to her, despite how mean he had acted, she kept trying to help him.

Swallowing hard, he decided not to think about it any more. It was too early in the morning to even attempt sorting all this out. Last time he took a moment to think everything through, he had ended up crying like some kind of sissy-boy! He was definitely **not** going to do that again.

The feelings he held for that… that **girl** was nothing other than pure animosity, wasn't it? Of course it was, he convinced himself of that quite easily the very first day he had met her. Well, maybe animosity was too harsh of a word… in that case, most probably hate was too strong a word also. "Ch, who cares anyway?" he mumbled to himself as he stared at the ceiling. It turned out that he was having a rather awkward conversation with himself. It was kinda like he was arguing with himself, except he was losing… "How the hell does that work out?" he hissed aloud, trying to regain his sanity. Had he taken any medication of some sort last night that would've fried his brain and replaced it with goop? No… not that he remembered, at least.

The sun was rising higher; barely noticeably so, but it was rising above in the brightening sky. Mitsuru sighed again, knowing he'd have to get up sooner or later- better later. But dammit, it wasn't fair! It wasn't damn fair! Before Mahiru had shown up, everything had been easy. Well, not exactly easy, but it was, after all Mahiru-free. He'd gone through the days smoothly, not really caring much about what the others were doing, and having his mind set on one thing; and that was getting another Teardrop so that he could become stronger.

His left arm was now completely numb, and he moved it ever so slightly. The sleeping figure beside him stirred a bit. "Mitsuru…" Mahiru mumbled as she snuggled into his chest. He finally regained sensation in his arm and laid it on her waist again.

Hate was definitely too strong a word to describe it. It was actually quite the opposite.

OWARI

Note from me- Yeah, they say that the line between love and hate is incredibly thin. Anyway, I really hope you liked it, but it's okay if ya didn't. Please review… reviews are very much appreciated. Tell me what you thought! Did you like it? Did you hate it? I don't really mind flames, because if they're constructive criticism, then you're getting tips on how to write better! Sorry if the characters were ooc, but Mitsuru kinda had to be for this little fic. I've only got the first 4 volumes, and I just can't wait for the next one to come out, it'll be so awesome!!! All right, enough of my babbling, go ahead and review!!

Bye,

Katana-Zero


End file.
